World of Warcraft: Bronzefury's Story
by Mkgeeeeze
Summary: Darien Bronzefury is a dwarf hunter who fights for the alliance only but when it comes to killing children for the war he is torn. Moral issues along with rage against the horde almost drives him over the edge. This is my first fan fiction so please R&R!


World of Warcraft: Bronzefury's Story

Chapter 1

Darien Bronzefury looked out across the vast, snowy mountains of Dun Morough, and into the beautiful expanse of land and mountains where Ironforge, the bustling city of the dwarves, sat. This proud creation of the dwarves had been here for over 5,000 years and had not obtained one scratch or crack due to the wonderful masonry of the dwarves. But although the stones had not changed for 5,000 years, the city definitely had.

Now due to the war, guard applications requirements were now at minimum of skill level of 65, as opposed to the skill level 55-60 that had been imposed earlier. There were more recruitment's for the contested area of the battlegrounds where a fight was always welcome. Although he felt the need for honor and the sense for duty Darien felt sad to know that his beloved city, his homeland was being ravaged by a needless and seemingly endless war.

Just then a gnome came zipping past riding on a mechanical mount favored by them , cutting into his thoughts. That was another change Ironforge had seen. A few hundred years ago, the orcs had attacked the city and encampment of the gnomes, Gnomergin breaking the treaty of peace that had held the horde and the alliance at a standstill for so long, but more importantly, driving out the surviving gnomes. Through the mountains of Dun Morough, by way of hazardous caves they trekked until they reached the safe haven of Ironforge. Stuck between rock and a hard place, the reluctant dwarves had no choice but to greet the gnomes with hospitality and welcome them with open arms.

Darien, although he knew it was wrong, resented the gnomes, and despised them. They had taken the authenticity away from Ironforge and angered him. If the dwarves were still run by the governing bodies of the clans then this woudldn't have happened. Or would it? However proud and stubborn the dwarven clans might have been, they wouldn't want to look heartless or disgraceful to the fellow alliance as a war against the dwarves might ahve ensued. And even if the gnomes didn't have a trace of authentic dwarven blood in them they were still beings and that would have been cruel for the dwarven leader to turn a blind eye. Still he did not coddle after the gnomes and he was a little biased and stereotypical when it came to this subject.

At this moment Ursius his bear growled and glared at him with conviction and an empty stomach.

"Right lets get you some food" Darien muttered and he began to walk in the direction of Ironforge.

As he reached the clearing that opened up to the gates Bronzefury noticed some warriors engaging in friendly duels. He witnessed one warrior try to rush a mage only to get stopped in his tracks by a frost nova spell immobilizing him. He chuckled quietly and walked past, careful to keep his distance.

The first entrance were wooden archway doors with a gate that came down in front of the set of doors. This opened out of the way and revealed a huge and opened hallway with an immensely high ceiling. Tapestries hung on the wall showing the clan signs of the old families of the dwarves. At the end of the hallway was a huge and strong statue of Magni Bronzebeard, the king of the dwarves. This statue was revered and exaulted by all dwarves loyal to the king. The hall turned off into two directions but ultimately came out of the same place.

Darien turned left and then right coming out into The Commons. This is where bustling, packed dwarven city came to life. Shoppers ran around the city looking for just the right buy to suit their needs. Adventurers running around going to their ultimate destination. Bread sellers yelled out their price and said how theirs was better than the other guys. Commoners fought in petty squabbles in which the better trained, more muscular almost always bested the other. Darien headed toward one of the bread vendors to get food for Ursius. After Ursius was pleased Darien turned right, heading towards the Military Ward. Careful not to fall into the "lava pit", as it had been dubbed, and walked towards the ward. The Military Ward was plain and simple. A fire pit, that served no particular purpose, resided in the middle of the wide open space. Doors and stairways leading to shops were clustered next to each other. some stairways jutted out, off the wall while others were "sideways" so you would walk up the stairs and turn into the doorway. Most "buildings, and shops, were fashioned in this way so as to provide the wide opened spaces and airy rooms that the dwarves enjoyed. Darien walked up a staircase and into a room full of armor and weapons. The room was a small and cramped but just large enough to hold three men and some merchandise.

"Hey Darien, you're back, how was your trip?" asked Bromiir Ormsen, an armor merchant.  
"Good,good." responded Darien in a bored tone.  
"You look pretty battered there, can I have my guys fix you up?"  
"Yes, that's why I'm here you know." responded Darien with an amused smile on his face.  
"Follow me then." Jorub Masen, an assistant at the shop said as he led Bronzefury down some steps.

The basement was no different then the top as far as size was concerned. All that lay in this room was another vendor, an anvil, and the rest of Bromiir's merchandise. The vendor here rented the area from Bromiir and sold weapons in the way of staffs and swords, and since Bronzefury had niether area of the shop did not apeal to him.

"What are you looking for today Mr. Br--- urrrr Sir" asked the young insecure man.

Darien chuckled silently to himself. After all the boy was barely 56, and since coming of age was seen as over 54 he was still considered young especially in the eyes of Darien who 116 himself. The dwarves laughed at the way humans aged. To him they were like little babies running around.

"Sir?"  
"Oh sorry, you can just call me Darien."  
"Ok sir..."  
"Darien."  
"Ok Darien what type of merchandise will you be shopping for today?"  
"Mail."  
"Excuse me sir?"  
Mail." Jorub still looked confused.  
"I want mail armor." Darien explained in a loud and slow tone such as you would use with a toddler.


End file.
